What Happens Next?
by UPDRAFTGIRL37
Summary: okay they flock hasnt seen any of itex and wonders whats going to happen next... probabally something bad..... find next person schools going to test on and save her. but will she break up the FAXNESS? MAJOR FAXNESS THOUGH! no flames please!
1. What Just Happened?

**HHEYY!! okay this is like my second fanfic **

**so im still not that good... anyway **

**PLEASE review, ****i hope you guys**

** like it!! anyways heres the first chapter!!**

**Discalimer: i dont own maximum ride**

**... i wish though... - starts to dream **

**what world would be like if owned MR...**

** - on the scond thought i will say i do and **

**see what hapensss...**

**Chapter 1 **

**Max's POV – MPOV – **

I opened my eyes to five worried faces. "What happened??" I asked drowsily, also wondering why it was so quiet. I glanced over to Nudge. Iggy's hand was over her

mouth. Iggy's sightless eyes glided over everyone and he slowly released his hand from Nudge's mouth. Suddenly, the "Nudge Channel" was turned up to full blast.

"OHMIGOSH MAXXX!! Are you okay? What happened? One minute you were flying through the air like, LA-DI-DA!! Woooooo!! Then the next, BAM! You were

dropping out of the air like a stone or something! Did you have another brain attack thing?! You haven't had one of those in like FOREVER! Or have you?? Dun dun dunnn!!

What did you see this time? How bad do they hurt? Ooh! 'Member when we were in New York City and we were in the subway tunnel and you had a brain attack and it

started flashing on that guys laptop?!? Gazzy said they saw him again in like Paris or something…. Wait where were you guys when you saw him…hmmm…" Iggy took the

short opportunity of her thinking to put his hand over her mouth. It took me a minute to recover and remember what happened last… I think what I last remember was I was

flying with the flock… then my head started to burn like when I had the raging headaches except this time I didn't see anything horrible or feel my whole body burning while

that happened . I saw me and fang in a house and then we walked out of the room and we walked into a huge mansion to the rest of the flock. Nothing bad. I sat up and

scanned the area. It looked like we were in some park that had been forgotten for a bunch of years. "Umm, what happened" I asked again. "You were flying and then you

grabbed your had like you do with the attacks, and your wings tucked in and I caught you before you hit the ground." Fang said. "Oh" was all I could say. "Do you feel okay

max" came a worried Angel. "Yea, I feel fine." I said to the shocked expressions "The flock decided they wanted to stay at the hotel that's right down the street. You k with

that" Fang asked. Wow. That is the most I've heard him say in a long time. I was just about to open up my mouth to object, when… "_No, Max you and the flock have _

_been working hard for a while, they need a short vacation," _Jeb interrupted. **Long time, no annoy, **I thought. **Hey, I've missed you, **_**dad.**_I thought with very heavy

sarcasm. "Fine, we can stay there." I said caving in.

**Angels POV – APOV-**

PERFECT!! I thought. Now we can work out our little plan. I convinced the flock to have these sleeping arrangements; me and nudge in one room, Iggy and Gazzy in one

room, so we can force max and fang to share a room. Nudge and even Gazzy and Iggy thought it was a good plan. I probably should also "convince" the clerk to put a king

bed in their room too, Nudge's idea. Every time I go into Fangs thoughts they are… "Max is soo pretty. I love her so much, does she love me too?? I wish she felt the same

way about me. I should tell her. No I shouldn't, she won't feel the same." And so on and so fourth. And when I go into Max's they are the same thing, 'cept about Fang. Or

they're about the flock. We finally got max up and everyone up, and headed towards the hotel, me and nudge smiling like idiots the whole time.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

**angels evil!! anyway... please click that pretty little review**

** button!! i know you see it!! all you have to do is click it and**

** type a few words... not that hard!! Go ahead... it wont bite**

**...Hard anyway!!**

**-UPDRAFT**


	2. Bellboy and Matchmaker

**alright... heres CHAPTER 2!!! woooo!!! ok i'll stop now...**

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

**Chapter 2**

**Fang POV –FPOV-**

After we all got up from the park we landed in, we headed towards the hotel. I wish I didn't have to put Max down after I caught her when she had her brain attack.

I love her so much but I don't think she feels the same abo- **Angel, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! **I snarled after I heard he giggle in the middle of my thoughts… I think she shared that with nudge, when I looked back I saw they were both grinning like idiots.

Why else would they be smiling like that? Wait, oh crap. **Angel, **I thought, **please, please PLEASE don't send that to max… I'm begging you! **_Ok fine, but you owwwee meee!! _She sang back after that I blocked all of my thoughts from her.

We walked up to the frount of the hotel, and saw that it was a four seasons hotel. I think that this was one of the more expensive hotels that you could stay at. I read it in a magazine somewhere. When we walked in the door, I noticed a huge NO PETS sign on the door, glad we left Total at Dr. Martinez's house.

I next noticed that it was so beautiful, that we felt _soooo _out of place. I mean, it is some like, 5 star beautiful hotel with like gold everywhere, and were 6 hybrid bird kids who looked homeless (which we are) and completely covered in dirt and our clothes looked look like we've been wearing them for a couple years.

"What does it look like??" I heard Iggy breath over to Angel. I saw him smile in awe as Angel probably sent him a picture of it though her mind.

I walked up to the frount desk to see a – sigh – teenager who was going to probably try to hit on max, and I would just have to stand there and take it because I was supposed to be F'Nick the brother of Max. The rest of the flock went and sat carefully (trying not to get dirt on them) on the couches across the room, while me and max went up to the frount desk.

The redhead teenage boy did a double take at max and said, "Well, hello!! I'm Ronny! Welcome to the four seasons what can I get for you, miss? Like your number?" I got so mad and I wrapped my arm around max's waist and said politely, "yes, TOGETHER, US, WE, would like 3 adjoining rooms on the top floor, with a private pool… please." Max looked up at me in shock and well I don't know what the other look on her face was; for a first.

**MPOV**

I looked up at Fang, completely shocked and completely in love with him. The guy said, "yes, sir," and backed away and started typing really fast on his little computer.

I can't believe he did that! I've liked him for a long time and I hope he loved me too. Suddenly, a wave of confusion washed over the clerks face, and he started mumbling something mindlessly to me and Fang, but we didn't quite catch it.

While I was still staring up at Fang, I slowly wrapped my arm around his shoulders, to, um, make it look, uh, authentic? I guess, anyway at least that stupid clerk stopped bugging me. The rest of the flock came up behind us after the clerk gave us our room keys.

Angel automatically took our keys, and we all headed towards the elevators. When we _finally_ got to the top floor (also the 49th floor…) everyone burst out of the elevator, gasping for air.

**FPOV**

Angel smiled at me and Max and I realized that I still had my arm around Max's waist. She also had her arm around my shoulder. Again angel flashed an innocent smile at us. "Well, Nudge, who do you want to share a room with?"

Angel asked while making sure she had one key separate from the other two. "YOU Angel!!" nudge squealed. Oh no, I totally knew where this was going. Before I could say anything, Angel said, "Gazzy and Iggy already told me that they wanted to share a room.

Oh, so I guess that leaves you and max to be together in one room!" She handed the key that was separated from the other two. They were all in their own rooms with the doors closed before I could even blink. "They just totally sabotaged us!!" Max laughed.

When we walked into the room and saw just one king sized bed I said, "yeah, they definitely did."

She didn't seem too mad at angel just yet. Just then the phone rang and Max answered it on speakerphone.

"Hello, how many weeks will you be staying at the Four Seasons Hotel? We are sorry for the inconvenience of not asking when you checked in." said Ronny, the clerk who checked us in. Max stared off into space, and I knew she was talking to Jeb, a.k.a. the Voice" "five weeks" she answered. "Okay, and thank you again for staying with us a-"

max hung up the phone. "Why five weeks? Did Jeb suggest this?" I asked. "Yeah, he said that we've worked hard enough and thinks that we all need a little vacation.

He said that all of Itex is shut down for those 5 weeks and everyone will leave us alone. They are too busy trying to recover from that huge mess we created. Then we both laid down on the bed and turned on the huge flat screen TV. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 9:45 at night.

The kids must be really tired after today's day of flying. "I'm goin' in the rest of the rooms and saying goodnight to the flock." I said. "Mmm, k" max said quietly watching the TV show.

When I walked into angel and nudges room, angel was already asleep, and nudge was watching sponge bob square pants. I said quietly trying not to wake angel, "nudge, you should probably be going to sleep soon. "Okey dokey, Fang."

She flipped off the television and crawled under the covers. I pulled up Angel's blankets and turned out the light. I went through their adjoining door to Iggy's and Gazzy's rooms. "Time for bed guys." I said to them. They were at first totally absorbed in their conversation about bombs, that they didn't even hear me.

I repeated myself a little louder, and they quickly obeyed and crawled into each of their twin beds, and I turned off their light as well. I walked back through the adjoining doors through the girl's room and back to mine. I turned out the light and crawled in the bed next to Max.

She flipped the TV off and put the remote on the almost-black coffee table. I feel asleep almost instantly, also wishing I could just pull max up against me, and hug her forever, and smell her vanilla-lavender scent.

Later in the night, Max started moving around the bed. I woke up and hear her say something, still probably asleep. "Fang… Fang?" she mumbled. "Yes, Max??" I breathed against her ear. "I love you…"

Slowly it sank in. "I love you too, Max" I sighed contently. I didn't care if it was a dream or she was awake… she said she loved me. Just then her body curled up against mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**APOV – angel –**

I looked through the doorway and saw max and fang on complete opposite sides of the bed. UGGH!!

How hard is it to get them together?!?! I feel for those matchmaker people… I mad max stir around in the bed and Fangs eyes snapped open almost immediately.

I read both of their thoughts and… well DUH! they were thinking about each other!! I made max say… ""Fang… Fang?" Quickly Fang answered… "Yes, Max??" She mumbled drowsily,

" I love you… " he sighed and replied, "I love you too, Max." a smile slowly crept up her face. FINALLY!!! Thank the lord…

I knew fang would remember this in the morning and would certainly remind max. He pulled her closer to him and they fell asleep again.

And my work here… is done.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**okay please tell me wht you thought of that and suggestions!!**

** trustt me there are NO wrong suggestions... i think... anyway**

**... please review!!!! see that pretty little purple button... click **

**IT!! it wont bite... hard...**

-UPDRAFT


	3. Truth Or Dare

**i need MORE reviews people... please?? it makes me feel wanted!! no just kidding!! heres chapter 3!! one of my longest chapters yet!!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Maximum Ride, no matter how much i wish i did**

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

**Chapter 3**

**MPOV**

"Good Morning, Sunshine," came a very sweet voice right next to my ear.

I felt Fang smile against my neck, and the area around my ear still tickled from his breath. "Good morning, Fang."

I whispered. I realized his arms were around my waist and I was curled up against his rock hard body. "Uhh… Well… um, Max?" he whispered back to me. "Yes, Fang??" he sounded all nervous… he never sounded like this. Ever.

Unless something was seriously screwed up. "What's wrong fang?? What happened??"

I said worried. "Nothing, nothings wrong. Umm well just last night... in the middle of the night… you woke up and said you loved me. I wanted to know if that was true." Ohhhhhhh. CRAP. I knew I was totally dreaming about him last night but I didn't know I was talking about him in the middle of the night.

"I didn't know I said that all out loud. And, uh, yeah I would've meant that," I whispered softly. He laughed,"You were having a fully formed sentence, conversation with me last night." I tried to laugh too, but said,"umm, so what did you say after that…?"

"Well…it kind of went like this… 'Fang… Fang?' you asked. Then I answered… 'Yes, Max??' then you mumbled drowsily, 'I love you… 'I sighed and said, 'I love you too, Max.' then you smiled. That was pretty much how it went."

I waited for that all to sink in. "so you love me just as much as I love you??"

He laughed. How could Mr. Emotionless LAUGH right now, when I'm freaking out because I confessed my feelings, while I was asleep, and HE heard them. "Max, I love you, probably much more than you love me." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Now, lover-boy, I don't think that's pos-." He rolled me over so I was facing him and cut me off with a kiss. Every second he deeped the kiss, and I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, and his around my waist.

I remembered the two times he kissed me, the first when he was almost, like, dying, but that was like a peck on the lips. Then there was the time in the cave. That was like a kiss while he was just trying to persuade me into finding a permanent home. And NOTHING like this kiss.

This was _way_ more intense. He tasted like cinnamon and mint. It was _soooo_ nice. I started to feel light headed and remembered that we hadn't even stopped to breathe yet. I stopped and crawled out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower I saw Fang, reach out over the bed and try to find me. Right after he realized I was gone, his eyes snapped open, and I had just closed the bathroom door.

I turned the shower on and locked the door. When I got in it felt so nice to finally take that hot shower I had been wanting. I thought about my dream last night… it was about Fang but I like, never talk in my sleep. I thought it was kind of weird that I had just started talking even thou-… ANGEL!!

I knew she must have mind controlled me to say all that stuff to Fang. **Ooohhh Angel!!!** I thought. _Why yes Max?? what can I do for you? _**You hacked into my brain last night and made me say that I love Fang, didn't you?**

_why, Max, I would never do such a thing!! Oh look I gotta go! _**ANGEL!!!**

** Its not like you can, like sign out of my brain or something! But, wait… um, thanks. **_WHAT?!!??!?!?_

She said if I were crazy._ Aren't you going to yell at me? _**No angel… I said thanks. Neither I nor Fang would have ever had enough courage or self-confidence to ever tell one another. **_Ohh I get it! Your welcome… and now I'm going to say bye... BYE!!_

She could be soo cute, _sometimes_. I finally turned off the shower and stepped out of it. Oops. When I snuck out of the room, I forgot to grab my clothes. I wrapped my body in a towel and blow dried my hair. When I opened the door back into the rest of the room, Fang was standing right at the entrance smirking at me.

I did NOT expect him to be standing right there. "JEEZ FANG!!" I said as I started to fall backwards because I could not go forward. Just before my head hit the ground, Fangs one arm wrapped around my waist and the other behind my head. "Jeez fang?? More like jeez MAX!! What the hell was that?!?!" He asked shocked.

"Well, lets see, when I open the bathroom door I usually DON'T EXPECT TO SEE A SMIRKING, VERY MUSCULAR BLACK HAIRED BOY NAMED FANG, TO BE STANDING THERE!!" I said as it was very obvious. "Well if I see him next time I will have to beat his head in for doing that to my Max."

Quickly, I said, sliding by him, "Very funny, Fang." I put my clothes on as he went to wake everyone else up. Everyone walked back into my room for breakfast, because Iggy had put all of the food and supplies he bought earlier in our kitchen. "What's for breakfast??" Gazzy asked still half asleep.

"Iggy?" I asked. "um… can't we just have cereal… I too tired too cook." He answered rummaging through the pantry. "I guess so… why not?" Iggy pulled out 3 boxes of cocoa puffs, and we all like inhaled those. After breakfast, angel asked, "I'm bored. Can we play a game max?? Ooh! I know just to play!! Truth… or DARE!!"

Nudge squealed, "YES!! I love that game! Lets all sit in a circle on the floor to play." We all sat down on the carpet and angel said, "okey dokey… I came up with what to do… so I get to go first!! Okay, lets see," she said surveying each of our faces, "Nudge, truth or dare??"

"Ummm… dare!!" she said like… um, DUH! "okay, I dare you to go 10 minutes after your turn with out talking, so no one can call on her for 10 minutes! Fang, set your watch!!" angel said, well, angelically. "You STINK!" nudge huffed.

"okay, Max, truth or dare?" I knew she knew about what happened last night but not this morning, so I went with… "Dare." She smiled, "I dare you to sit on Fang's lap for the rest of the game."

I knew that somehow I would lose if I tried to fight her (thanks to angel's mind controlling) so I crawled over to fang and sat right in between his legs. He smiled at me and placed his hand on my legs that I had crossed and his head on top of mine because he had a good 4 inches on me.

I smiled at him too, and tried not to laugh at Gazzy's expression.

**FPOV **

I rested my head on Max's and stroked he leg. "okay… Gazzy, Truth or dare?" max asked and I set my watch for 10 minutes. "one word… D-A-R-E! duh!!" "okay" max looked up at me and I smiled.

"I dare you to sing, Don't stop the music by Rihanna in FANG'S voice!" Gazzy smiled from ear to ear. "Sure!!" as Gazzy started the song I saw max trying to suppress a laugh. "_It's getting late. I'm making my way over to my favorite place._

_ I gotta' get my body moving shake the stress away. I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way. Possible candidate (yeah). Who knew. That you'd be up in here lookin like you do. You're makin' stayin' over here impossible._

_ Baby I must say your aura is incredible. If you don't have to go don't. Do you know what you started. I just came here to party But now we're rockin on the dance floor. Acting naughty. Your hands around my waist._

_ Just let the music play. We're hand in hand. Chest to chest. And now we're face to face. I wanna take you away. Lets escape into the music. DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it. Like the way you do this. Keep on rockin to it._

_ Please don't stop the . Please don't stop the music.I wanna take you away. Lets escape into the music. DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it. Like the way you do this. Keep on rocking to it. Please don't stop the. Please don't stop the._

_ Please don't stop the music. Baby are you ready cause its getting close. Don't you feel the passion ready to explode. What goes on between us no one has to know. This is a private show (oh). Do you know what you started?_

_ I just came here to party. But now we're rockin on the dance floor. Acting naughty. Your hands around my waist. Just let the music play. We're hand in hand." ( don't stop the music lyrics- by Rihanna)_

By the end of the song EVERYONE but me and Gazzy were rolling on the floor laughing.

"HEY!! I'm not THAT bad!! That's not FAIR!!" I started to laugh also though.

"okay guys, stop, seriously!!" max was gasping for air. "Okay guys I was thinking… we totally need new clothes! I was also thinking that we should buy one thing for our roommates. So I'll have to buy something for Fang, and he will have to buy something for me. So let's head over to the mall!! That sound okay??"

everyone thought it was a good idea so we started to fly toward the mall. We saw a huge patch of land that was completely clear of people, and we landed there.

As I tucked my black wings back into my back, max said "okay we will start to shop with our roommates until 3:30, its 12:00 now so at that time let's all split up and start shopping for them. We each need at least two shirts, 3 pairs of pants or shorts, 2 bathing suits because we have a private pool now. At least 1 pair of shoes, and meet up in the middle of the third floor at 3:45 and we will al get haircuts! Got it?"

Everyone nodded and me headed into the south entrance. I held her hand as we walked into the door, we headed into some shoe store to start by getting some shoes.

As we walked through the store I heard someone say, "Max?!?! Is that _you_!? Max Ride?!" Then I saw a hand on Max's shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**ooh!!! cliffe!! ha! please review!!!**

** see that pretty little purple and**

** mesmorising button?? CLICK IT!!**

** it wont bite... Hard...**

-UPDRAFT_  
_**  
**


	4. sorry but AN

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay all 3 people or so that read my story….

I probably won't update until after MONDAY!!

YAY! - Squeals – because there is just going to

be a lot different in the new book and stuff!! Anyway

I'll probably update on Tuesday because that's when

ill be done reading Maximum Ride 4: the final flight!!!

YAY!! Okay I swear this Will be the mossttttt

awwweeesssoooommmeeesssttttt Monday that there

ever was!!!! YAY! Okay?? Oh but I STILL love love

love love love love love reviews!!! See everyone later!!!

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

**-UPDRAFT**


	5. shopping

**hey everybody!! sorry it took me so long to update! i've been really busy latley!! i know i made a mistake and its called the final warning not the final flight, but what ever. **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**MPOV**

**(A/N: IMPORTANT INFO!! its two years later so max fang and iggy are 16, nudge is 14 and gazzy is 10 and angel is 8. sorry!!)**

_Everyone nodded and me headed into the south entrance. I held her hand as we walked into the door, we headed into some shoe store to start by getting some shoes._

_As we walked through the store I heard someone say, "Max?! Is that __you__!? Max Ride?!" Then I saw a hand on Max's shoulder._

Oh crap. I turned around and saw a boy with brown sort of curly hair wearing a white t-shirt and almost-black jeans.

"oh, wow that is you max!! When you moved away I thought I would never see you again!! This is so great! Why are you guys here?" asked the boy who fang refers to as 'that weenie that kissed you outside toe door at Anne's house.'

"Omigosh, SAM! Its so nice to see you!" I said as the smile on that boys face just kept getting wider and wider.

I felt fang stiffen behind me. I was trying to be nice to Sam. Oh crap again. Fang was F'Nick to Sam, my brother, but to me right now he was fang, my boyfriend, who was defiantly trying to protect me from Sammy-boy here.

Just saying the word boyfriend sends tingles through my spine.

Sam reached out and grabbed my hand and held it really, really tight.

"uh, we're here to… um visit some relatives here. What about you?" he smiled EVEN BIGGER. Gosh that boy's got a big mouth.

"I'm her to visit my relatives also, the ones I told you about when we went to get ice-cream together. I didn't know you had relatives here in Boston!" oh… so that's where we are.

"Yea, my … umm grandparents live here." I lied.

"Max we should go on a date sometime, just you and me… I really miss you." he leaned in and kissed me… hard on the mouth.

I just kinda stood there, too shocked to respond. After he pulled away he scratched his head and said, "yea, wow I really miss you." then I remembered I only went out with him once to make Fang jealous because he kissed the red-haired wonder, Lissa.

God, if I ever see that chick again, I will punch her so hard, all of her teeth will fall out. Ugh, I hate her. I can't imagine how Fang must be feeling right now.

" oh hey, your Max's brother, Nick right??" Sam said looking just behind me noticing Fang for the first time.

"Um, Yea. Hi" fang said slowly. Fang slipped something onto my finger behind my back, on my wedding ring finger.

Then he whispered I my ear, barley audible even to me, "you wanna get rid of him or not? Just follow my lead." I smiled.

"Um, Sam, we have a confession to make, none of us in the house were related, to anyone.

Only Ariel, and Zephyr, they're brother and sister." Fang said coolly using the names they had made up when we went to regular school. "so, max and I aren't related in any way, shape or form. We're actually dating, and… "He held out my left hand and pointed to the ring on it.

I noticed it was really beautiful. "By the way, Sam I never really liked you anyway, I just got kinda bored in high school there." I said trying to suppress a laugh at the horrified expression on his face.

"You're MARRIED?! B-b-b-but you're only s-s-sixteen!!" Sam stuttered. **(A/N: try saying that ten times fast.)**

Fang grinned and said, "no, Sammy-boy… that's a promise ring. This means that I promise we will get married some day."

While Sam was still looking down at the rock on my finger fang looked down at me and winked.

"B-b-bu-but this cant be happening! You people are horribly sick, and Max, you're such a, a, slut and a… whore!! And so are you Nick!!" Sam screamed as he ran toward the door out of the mall.

Me and fang started laughing so hard just as the mall door closed.

I walked over to the shoes for my size as fang made his way to his size.

After not too long of searching I found a pair of blue-ish puma sneakers. Fang came back with a black pair of etnies with a white E on the side.

We paid for those with my credit card, and went over to American eagle. I found a really cute pair of almost-grey looking jeans that fit perfectly. I also got a pair of "short shorts" that were a light denim, and another pair or light denim jeans.

Fang found a pair of black (shock) jeans and white t-shirt with DC written in white on it.

He also got a pair of lighter faded denim jeans and shorts that were plaid grey and black that went down to his knees.

After that we went to some swimming store, and each got 2 swimming suits.

This is how it went… "hi, may I help you?" a woman with long curly blonde hair and a totally fake smile plastered to her face asked me.

"Yes, do you have any one piece swim suits in my size?" I asked her. "What size are you sweetie?" she asked as if I was 6.

"Uh… size 0." "Oh my, I'm sorry we don't, but we have a lot of bikinis in size 0." I sighed a thank you and walked down the aisle of many, many bikinis all in the size 0.

As I walked down the aisle I couldn't find a single thing, then I bumped into Angel.

"oh, hi Max, I've found tike everything already. I was just looking for nudge in this store. Are you okay? You don't look too happy." She finally concluded.

"Yea, I'm just frustrated, I can't seem to find anything I like here. They are all bikinis too." I said to her.

"Well lemme help you… please?" she asked sticking her bottom lip out. "yea, please help me" I practically begged.

"okay… let's see," she thought as she walked through the aisle. "Fang thinks you look hot in this and… this" she said while grinning and picked up two bikinis off the shelf. One was silver and sparkly and would just barley be a step above underwear and a bra.

That was the shaped the same way as the second suit which was purple and green striped and had a black flower embroidered in the top of it.

"I think you'd look hot in it too max, you REALLY should get it, please for me??" she asked me pleadingly. "Okay, fine will get it." I said.

"Good, now just to find where nudge w-"angel was cut off by… "NUDGE SHUT UP!! PLEASE!! GOD HAVE MERCY!!" fang shouted from a couple aisles away.

"I think I found her…" I said. "Bye max!! See you in a half hour." Angel skipped off to find nudge.

I saw fang walking out of 5 aisles away and I met her to go pay in the front. "Hey," I said coolly. "Hey, are you really getting those suits??" he asked kinda surprised looking down at my hand holding them.

"Yea I saw angel in the same aisle as I was in an-"he cut me off with an, "oh I see," and I laughed. "That will be 34.67 please." The old cashier asked.

I handed her the max ride credit card. "Credit or debit" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Debit" I replied. "Okay thank you and come again." She said sounding bored again.

We took the bag and the receipt and I realized it was 3:25 and it took like five minutes to get back to the plaza we started at.

When we got there everyone else was already there. From there everyone was talking about and sharing all of their clothes they each bought.

We finally arrived at the hair salon place. As we walked in it was completely empty. I walked up to the desk. "Hi, we would like 6 haircuts. Please." I said as politely as I could.

"Yes, yes, yes! We certainly could do all that right now. Please come and each have a seat in any seats you would like. What would each of you like??" Said the over enthusiastic man.

"Actually we don't really care, whatever you think would look good on each of us." I said.

"okay sure!! LINDSAY, KATE, LILY, MARY-ANNE, JENNY!! GET OUT HERE!!" he screamed out toward a silk curtain at the back of the store.

Then five (all very pretty I might add) came out through the curtain.

"so… let's see," he said playing with my hair, "okay, I think I am going to give you a light brown/blondish highlights, and I am going to perm your hair straight and cut it to your shoulders. It shouldn't take long today." He said sounding very happy.

"Umm, that's re-"I started but was interrupted by… "OH NO!! That's fine I will do all of that for you, I promise that I will look AADDOORRAABBLLEE!!" He said very excited by now.

He did my hair quickly and skillfully. Before I knew it he was done.

"THERE!! DONE!!" He said while I thought he was going to start jumping up and down. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow." That's all I could say while I played with my brown hair in my hands. I do look 'AADDOORRAABBLLEE' as he put it.

Everyone else was practically done also. Iggy had his strawberry-blonde hair simple.

It was brushed forward and spiked at the end. Gazzy had his hair almost the same except his wasn't gelled.

Fang had his hair like al of the skaters out side the mall did. He even did that adorable little head flick thing when hair got in his eyes. He looked soo HOT! Wow, did I just say that??

Angel had her blonde hair side parted and as she walked he shoulder length curls bounced up and down.

Nudge had her hair permed also, so it was a beautiful straight black, side parted to show her beautiful face.

It was actually shiny and really pretty. She looked so much older. We went up to the desk again.

Okay… that will be… one hundre-" I elbowed angel as soon as he said 'that will be' and she stared at him really hard, and he corrected himself, in a plain monotone voice, "I'm sorry that will actually be zero dollars because e you children were so well behaved, thank you and please come again."

I smiled at angel and she smiled back. We walked out of the mall and back to the hotel ready to exchange gifts and share all of the clothing we bought.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

**hey! did cha like it?? huh? huh?? huh?? please review!! umm i have an idea of what max is going to get for Fag... but if you have any reviews PLEASE TELL ME!! i still LOVE REVIEWS!! see that prettty purple little mesmorizing button?? click it!! i won't bite... hard.**

-UPDRAFT


End file.
